2D
Stuart Pot, plus connu sous son surnom de 2D '''(parfois écrit 2-D) ou bien de '''Stu-Pot, est un membre du groupe Gorillaz. Il tient la place de chanteur et de claviériste au sein du groupe. Biographie Enfance, adolescence et débuts de Gorillaz Stuart Pot est né le 23 mai 1978 des amours de David et de Rachel Pot. Certaines rumeurs prétendraient que son vrai nom de famille est Tusspot mais son père a pu légalement changer son nom en Pot (Stuart le confirmera d'ailleurs dans une vidéo). Il est né en Angleterre, dans le comté d'Hertfordshire et fut élevé à Crawley, une autre ville d'Angleterre située dans le comté du Sussex de l'Ouest. Il fit son éducation à la St. Wilfred's School (une école ayant accueilli en son sein les membres de The Cure). Son père travaillait comme mécanicien et tenait une foire nommée Tusspot's Fairground et sa mère était infirmière. Dans son enfance, Stuart n'était pas un garçon très intelligent mais se "distinguait" par sa gentillesse et son amour de la musique. Cette passion lui est venue à 10 ans quand il a écouté dans le salon de la maison des groupes comme les Clash ou encore The Human League (qui reste son groupe préféré). Quand il eut 11 ans, il fut victime d'un accident en se cognant la tête contre un arbre. A cause de cet accident, ses cheveux originels tombèrent et ses fameux cheveux bleus se mirent à pousser. Et à part ça, la jeunesse de Stuart se passa sans encombre. A peine majeur, le jeune homme trouva un travail de vendeur au Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium. C'est durant l'une de ses journées de travail que sa vie va changer. En effet, ce jour-là, il fait inopinément la rencontre de Murdoc Niccals, un sataniste hooligan à l'hygiène discutable, alors que celui-ci défonçait avec sa voiture la vitrine du magasin pour voler des synthés. La voiture se crasha contre Stuart, ce qui fractura son oeil gauche (celui-ci devenant noir) et le plongea dans un état végétatif. Murdoc fut arrêté et condamné à 30 000 heures de travaux forcés (ce qui équivaut à 1 250 jours). Il dut également faire 10 heures par semaine pendant lesquelles il rendit visite à un Stu-Pot devenu légume, surtout pour lui faire faire sa promenade. Cette situation dura 1 an jusqu'à ce que, dans une tentative pour impressionner un groupe de jeunes femmes, Murdoc fasse un 360° dans un car park ''de Nottingham avec sa voiture et se crasha à nouveau, ce qui fractura le deuxième oeil de Stuart mais fit remarcher son cerveau et ses fonctions motrices. Quand Murdoc vit à quoi ressembla Stu-Pot, il sut qu'il avait trouvé un ''frontman ''pour son projet de groupe. Selon les dires de Niccals, le futur 2D était "un dieu aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux fracturés" ("a fractured eyed blue haired god"). Les deux hommes finissent par devenir amis et c'est Murdoc qui commença à utiliser le surnom de 2D (cela signifiait "Two Dents", vu que Stuart a 2 dents proéminentes). Ce surnom amusa Stu-Pot et ce dernier décida que ce serait son surnom officiel. A cette époque, il souffrait de violents maux de tête (est-ce de là que lui vient son addiction aux analgésiques ? Mystère...) et il manquait aussi complètement d'intelligence. A ce sujet, Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett ont dit de 2D qu'il avait "une feuille de papier là où un cerveau devrait être" ("''a blank sheet of paper where a brain should be"). C'est depuis ce jour que 2D devint le chanteur de Gorillaz. Phase 1 (1998-2002) En 1998, 2D et Murdoc partent aux Kong Studios et commençent à rassembler du monde pour Gorillaz. Il y a tout d'abord l'arrivée de Russel Hobbs (qui travaillait avant dans un magasin de musique avant que Murdoc ne le kidnappe) à la batterie puis celle de Paula Cracker, qui était à l'époque la petite amie de 2D, à la guitare. Cette dernière ne restera pas longtemps à cause d'une sale histoire : Russel l'a surprise en compagnie de Murdoc dans les toilettes des Kong Studios et cela a provoqué des premières tensions (le batteur frappera Murdoc au nez, lui cassant plusieurs os et expliquant la drôle de forme de ce nez, et 2D rompra). C'est après cette histoire que Noodle rejoindra Gorillaz. Stuart eut une brève relation avec Rachel Stevens, la créatrice du groupe S-Club 7, mais elle ne tint pas non plus, la faute à l'incorrigible bassiste qui essaya d'attirer l'attention de Rachel. Après le succès du premier album de Gorillaz, le groupe se lança dans une tournée internationale mais ce fut un désastre. A la fin de cette tournée (qui se concluait par un show au Portugal pour MTV), Gorillaz part à Los Angeles pour tenter de faire aboutir un grand projet : la réalisation d'un film sur le groupe. Mais l'incompétence des exécutifs d'Hollywood et les tensions de plus en plus fortes entre les 4 musiciens eurent peu à peu raison du projet. La ligne rouge fut franchie quand 2D, après avoir soumis des idées de plus en plus délirantes pour le film, se mit à se battre avec Murdoc, qui l'avait saisi par le cou, exaspéré. Russel sauva in extremis le chanteur mais cela provoqua la première séparation de Gorillaz. Première absence (2003-2004) Pendant ce hiatus (qui se passa en novembre 2003), 2D resta pendant quelques jours à LA, dans un hôtel mais il dut y partir car sa présence dérangeait les autres locataires (il passait son temps à courir nu et à se taper la tête contre les murs de sa chambre). Stuart finit par rentrer en Angleterre pour travailler dans la foire que son père tenait à Eastbourne et se mit à collecter de l'argent pour un road-trip, ce qu'il parvint à faire (il dira plus tard à ce sujet que pendant son voyage, il visita Coachella et cela lui donna l'idée des paroles de Feel Good Inc). C'est à cette période qu'il rencontra Shane Lynch, l'un des membres du groupe Boyzone, et qu'ils devinrent amis. 2D adopta un style dit de teddy boy (un adjectif désignant un style vestimentaire proche de ce qui se faisait dans les années 50) et se mit à parcourir les rues avec Shane. Puis, plusieurs mois plus tard et alors que 2D ne pensait plus vraiment à Gorillaz, il reçut un SMS de Noodle (qui était rentrée du Japon après avoir enquêté sur son passé et qui, après être rentrée aux Kong Studios, a composé ce qui allait devenir Demon Days). Et c'est après avoir réalisé qu'une part non négligeable du succès de Gorillaz était due à lui qu'il retrouva confiance en Gorillaz et qu'il rentra aux Kong Studios. Phase 2 (2005-2007) La première partie de la phase 2 se passa sans grande encombre (en matière de clips, ça inclue Dirty Harry, Feel Good Inc et, dans une certaine mesure, DARE) jusqu'à El Mañana ''et la mort de Noodle. 2D et Russel, qui n'étaient pas présents, furent extrêmement choqués par ce tragique évènement. Après ça, le groupe se sépara une seconde fois. mais pas pour longtemps (c'est ce que promit Murdoc dans ''Rise of the Ogre, Gorillaz ayant apparemment un gros projet dans le congélateur) et on ne sait pas trop ce que devint 2D à part 2 choses : il perdit à nouveau tout contact avec ses compères (Murdoc ne put dire à son sujet qu'il "est probablement parti et qu'il est devenu acteur ou mannequin ou quelque chose comme ça...") et que dans un mail envoyé par la poste et daté du 31 octobre 2007, le chanteur passerait apparemment ses vacances sur une plage en Jamaïque. Phase 3 (2008-2012) Après Demon Days, Murdoc (devenu le seul membre actif de Gorillaz) décida de quitter l'Angleterre pour se réfugier sur Plastic Beach, une île inconnue située au coeur du Pacifique et qui, comme son nom l'indique, est entièrement faite de plastique. Le bassiste souhaite enregistrer un nouvel album pour Gorillaz et est déterminé à faire revenir 2D par tous les moyens. Il paye donc un mystérieux personnage seulement connu comme le Boogieman (un personnage très important de cette phase 3) pour qu'il retrouve Stuart. Ce fameux Boogieman finit par retrouver 2D dans un minuscule hôtel de Beyrouth, où ce dernier s'était réfugié pour des raisons encore inconnues, et le gaze avant de le ramener sur Plastic Beach (scène visible dans le trailer "2D Ident"). A partir de là, Murdoc va forcer Stu-Pot à chanter sur le nouvel album en utilisant comme moyen de pression une baleine (2D a la phobie des baleines). Quand le site web de Gorillaz était encore dans sa période "Plastic Beach", vous pouviez avoir accès à un jeu de type point'n'click se passant entièrement sur Plastic Beach. Vous incarniez un personnage anonyme se retrouvant de façon mystérieuse sur l'île et vous deviez parcourir tous les recoins de Plastic Beach afin d'accomplir des missions pour le compte de Murdoc (ce jeu n'est malheureusement plus jouable). Et dans ce jeu, vous pouviez interagir avec 2D : sa chambre est accessible à l'étage B2. Quand vous entrez dans sa chambre, vous pouvez le voir tout tremblant sur son lit et, quand vous tentez de lui parler, il vous demande d'abord qui vous êtes et si il ne voyait pas quelqu'un d'autre sur l'île. Vous pouvez fermer le hublot de la chambre par lequel la baleine surveille 2D ; cela tranquilisera ce dernier et vous pourrez gagner sa confiance. Il vous dira notamment qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir été kidnappé : Murdoc aurait utilisé la même technique pour forcer plusieurs personnes (les collaborateurs présents sur l'album ?) à travailler sur Plastic Beach. Pendant les interviews ayant eu lieu dans le cadre de Gorillaz - iTunes Session, 2D se mit à délibérement insulter Murdoc par dépit à cause de tout ce qu'il a enduré mais aussi parce que Murdoc a remis sur le tapis la vieille histoire impliquant Paula Cracker, une histoire étant évidemment un sujet que 2D ne préfère pas aborder. Le chanteur parla de ses ressentiments en ces termes (version traduite par moi-même avec l'aide du Wikia Gorillaz anglophone) : "J'avais rejoint le groupe uniquement pour faire de la musique et maintenant, je suis retenu captif par un connard de bassiste dans un sous-marin, sous l'eau, étant attaqué par des pirates qui veulent essayer de prendre le contrôle de ce morceau de plastique cassé et pourri sur l'océan que Gorillaz appelle "maison". Tout ça, juste pour faire une vidéo. Ca me donne envie de mourir !" Néanmoins, l'album parvint à sortir. Et c'est durant la tournée Escape to Plastic Beach World Tour que 2D va se mettre à écrire et à composer un autre album, The Fall. Album qu'il a conçu sans en parler à Murdoc et en utilisant l'iPad de son grand ami Damon Albarn. Puis, silence jusqu'à un radio show spécial animé par Murdoc, le 27 novembre 2011, sur la radio anglaise XFM pour promouvoir le best-of The Singles Collection 2001-2011. Pendant cette émission, Murdoc révèle que la dernière fois qu'il a vu 2D, c'est quand la baleine géante a dévoré un morceau de l'île. La chambre du chanteur se trouvait parmi le morceau avalé (voir la vidéo de Rhinestone Eyes) et 2D fut apparemment avalé avec. Même si, apparemment, il y avait plusieurs manières de s'évader. Dans la vidéo de DoYaThing, on peut le voir en bonne santé et entouré de ses 3 amis au 212, Wobble Street de Londres mais certaines des choses présentes dans la vidéo laissent penser que cela n'a pas l'air de faire partie de la continuité officielle de l'univers de Gorillaz. Phase 4 (2016-???) Après l'attaque de Plastic Beach par un groupe de pirates de l'air nommé les Black Clouds et les évènements décrits dans la vidéo de Rhinestone Eyes, 2D est avalé avec un morceau de l'île par la baleine qui était censée le surveiller et est présumé mort. La baleine se mit à contenir dans son estomac des déchets et un corps vivant. Mais, par chance, la baleine ne put pas tout avaler et s'échoua sur un rivage, permettant à Stuart de se sauver. Le chanteur se retrouva sur une île déserte, perdu au milieu de nulle part et avec de très faibles connaissances en matière de survie. Pour s'alimenter, 2D dut se nourrir matin, midi et soir de graisse de baleine et cette situation dura des mois jusqu'à ce que le chanteur voie un avion passer au-dessus de l'île déserte. Il vit immédiatement en cet avion une échappatoire mais l'avion ne le vit pas. Cela n'empêcha pas 2D de se retrouver, 23 minutes plus tard, en plein milieu d'une rave party sur une plage. Cette plage se situait au milieu de la ville de Guadalupe, au Mexique. Mais qu'importe, puisque Stuart avait réussi à regagner la civilisation. A l'aéroport d'Heathrow, où il est arrivé après un très long voyage, 2D prit un taxi vers West London. Vers la maison où Murdoc, Russel et Noodle l'attendaient... Dans la vidéo de Saturnz Barz, on retrouve les 4 en train d'explorer une maison hantée. 2D explore la cuisine pour essayer de trouver à manger et semble arriver à son but, vu qu'il voit un frigo s'ouvrir tout seul. Mais c'est pour se faire cogner puis être attaqué par la nourriture provenant du frigo (dont une part de pizza vivante avec la voix de Popcaan). On le voit aussi sur un astéroïde, en train de jouer au golf, sa balle ayant probablement touché Murdoc et à la fin, quand le groupe décide d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner, le chanteur dit qu'il prendra "juste du thé à la menthe poivrée pour moi" ("just a peppermint tea for me"). Il est le "héros" de la vidéo de Sleeping Powder, où on le voit jouer du piano et danser dans des décors semblant des hallucinations (vu que les premières paroles de la chanson parlent explicitement de drogue, cela semble une explication crédible). Depuis la vidéo de Strobelite, des rumeurs circulent parmi les fans (notamment dans les commentaires YouTube de la vidéo) au sujet d'une éventuelle relation plus "approfondie" (pour le dire ainsi) entre lui et Noodle (le clip les montre en train de danser ensemble). Dans le clip de Garage Palace, lui, Little Simz et les autres sont vus en versions "pixelisées", attaquant des monstres et des criminels à la manière des personnages de jeux vidéo dans le style de Streets of Rage. Apparence et personnalité 2D possède des bras, des jambes et des doigts disproportionnés par rapport au reste de son corps. Ses yeux semblent inexistants, vu qu'ils ressemblent à des trous noirs (une conséquence des accidents de voiture causés par Murdoc) puis blancs (quand il est très excité ou effrayé par quelque chose, ses yeux changent de couleur). Ses cheveux sont naturellement bleus, à cause de l'accident contre un arbre qui lui fit perdre ses cheveux originels (qui étaient marrons). A partir de la Phase 3, 2D se met à porter un masque de clown avec un long nez bleu. Mentalement, Stuart n'est pas très intelligent, voire naïf et il est également à risques (dans le clip de Rock the House, il est plusieurs fois touché par des boules de billard et il se fait renverser par une auto-tamponneuse dans un teaser pour le clip de DARE). Il idôlatre Murdoc depuis qu'il le connaît, persuadé que ce dernier lui a sauvé la vie par le deuxième accident qu'il a causé. Et ce, même si le bassiste lui tape souvent dessus pour se défouler. Il est également en mauvaise santé, vu qu'il fume et que plusieurs de ses dents sont jaunes (néanmoins, sur le premier site web de Gorillaz, on pouvait jouer à un mini-jeu dans le camping-car de Murdoc qui consistait à remplacer les organes de ce dernier par ceux de 2D, en meilleur état) et il est assez malingre et maigre, couplé avec le fait qu'il est assez impressionnable. Malgré ses 2 dents proéminentes (qui lui valent son surnom), 2D sait très bien chanter. Sa voix est généralement assez basse (de plus en plus au fil des ans) et il possède un accent cockney très prononcé (avec cet accent, "something" devient "summfink" et "thing" devient "fing"). Il est considéré au sein de Gorillaz comme le frontman et la belle gueule ("pretty boy"). Ce qui, dans notre monde, est facilement confirmable, vu le nombre de fangirls. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Persos de la Phase 1 Catégorie:Persos de la Phase 2 Catégorie:Persos de la Phase 3 Catégorie:Persos de la Phase 4 Catégorie:Membres de Gorillaz Catégorie:Persos de Demon Days Catégorie:Persos de Plastic Beach Catégorie:Phase 1 Catégorie:Phase 2 Catégorie:Phase 3 Catégorie:Phase 4 Catégorie:Gorillaz